It's going to be great
by LOVE.U.FOREVER
Summary: One shot. Olivia meets Fitz.. sparks fly. Not based in scandalverse. Rated M for explicitness. Olitz , so whats not to love.


Hello loves, this is my first scandal fic and my first time writing since forever ago. I don't own scandal or its characters. I am 1000000000000% OLITZ. Enjoy your read.

She tried. Truly. Honestly. She really had tried to wrap her mind around the actions of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the 3rd. It had been two weeks since Olivia and Fitz had last seen each other and she was missing his presence so badly that she could not sleep. So here she was at 12:30 am, on a Friday night, in bed fully awake and thinking of the fallout that she had with Fitz. This thing with her and Fitz and started out so promising.

6 months ago

Olivia had let her friends Abby and Quinn convince her that she was long overdue for a girl's night out. Olivia had just ended things with her boyfriend/fiancé Edison Davis over two months ago. The girls thought that she was hurting and that she needed to get out on the town. The truth was Olivia was beyond ecstatic that she had ended things with Edison. Olivia was a very private person so there were some things that she did not tell her friends about her relationship. She and Edison had been dating for 2 years and then he proposed and they were engaged for a full year before she decided she had, had enough. Edison was handsome, strong, and a very intelligent intellect, to be honest any woman would be lucky to have him. He just was not the man for Olivia Pope. Life with Edison was not bad, but it wasn't what Olivia wanted. Edison never lit a fire in Olivia that she needed. Call it cliché but Olivia wanted a love that set her soul on fire. She wanted a lover not a man who thinks he can show her off like a trophy to be put on display. Olivia could never settle for a mediocre life with Edison, sure he could make her happy, give her kids, she could even be a stay at home wife. But she needed more than that. She had goals and dreams that she wanted to accomplish. At 24, Olivia was a very accomplished fashion stylist, she had her name out in the fashion world but she was not going to be satisfied until she had her own designs on a runway. Edison was an entrepreneur, he owned a cell phone tech company. He didn't want Olivia to become famous and make a name for herself, he wanted her to be a housewife. So she ended things with him and here she was 2 months later being talked into going out. Olivia didn't mind going out, it was just that she would rather be at home working on fashion designs.

"Liv, its time you get out of this apartment and live a little. You have been in here for 2 months working on these brilliant designs, but I can't take this anymore. You need to get out and get some air. "Said Abby.

Olivia looked as if she was about to say no when Quinn jumped in and said "Yea Liv lets go dancing. It's just one night. Who knows we might meet some hot guys and get laid!"

Abby started to laugh "Seriously liv, you've been working nonstop after the break up." Before she could go any further Olivia stopped her "Abby I'm not sad about the break , hell I wanted it...I've just been focusing on work and getting my name out there more…..but you're right lets go dancing I could definitely use a night out."

So now here they were searching through her closet trying to find badass outfits for tonight. She couldn't remember the last time she went out, let alone had a girl's night. She was going to enjoy this. As they were looking for outfits Abby casually mentioned that she had called Stephan and invited him to the club that they were going to. Olivia smirked "I thought this was girl's night" Abby blushed "well it was, I mean it is. I just thought it wouldn't hurt to invite some hot guys out to enjoy the night with us." Quinn was the first to find her outfit. A halter style red fitted jumpsuit; she had brought her own tan open toed chunky heels. She headed towards liv bathroom to get ready first. Olivia knew exactly what she was going to wear tonight she had it in her mind as soon as she agreed to go out. A black leather top that hugged her breast with a black leather fitted skirt with her black chunky studded heels. Abby never knew what she wanted to wear so she had liv pick her outfit. Olivia knew her best friend wanted to catch a certain mans eye tonight, so she grabbed one of her "freak em dresses." Abby was shook! "Olivia are you serious!" she damn near was screaming from excitement. "Yes! You are going to wear this with no bra and a thong!" The dress was a burgundy suede, thin straps with no back and it stopped mid thigh, and since Abby was tall she could pull this off with some thigh high boots. As they got ready the excitement for tonight started to build up. Olivia was reluctant at first but now she wanted to go, she needed a few drinks, laughs, and made flirt with some eye candy.

They decide to take a taxi for the night because they knew they were going to get drunk! It was 9:30 when they pulled up to one of their favorite bars, to eat and pregame. They decide they would link up with the guys at Club Ché around 11, to go dancing. After eating and each having two drinks a piece they headed to club around 10:45. Quinn knew the bouncer at the door so they didn't have to wait to get in. They got searched and were cleared to go in. Quinn, Abby, and Olivia made their way to the bar soon as they got in. They wanted to get seats and start their tab for the night. Abby pulled out her phone and shot Stephan a quick text and asked where they were. About 5 minutes later he texted and said they were upstairs in a VIP area, waiting on them. Abby turned to her girlfriends "the guys are upstairs, Stephan got a VIP area and he's waiting on us." Olivia nodded "Let's drink our drink first and then we will go" she winks at Abby "Let's make them wait." Olivia didn't know why but tonight she was feeling sexy and she wanted to flirt, maybe she was starting to feel her drinks but she felt good and was ready to party.

The girls were on the dance floor when Quinn who was sipping on her long island iced tea turned so that she could go to the restroom stopped and damn near fainted from excitement. "Shit!" Olivia and Abby who were dancing together turned to her. "What" Quinn turned around so fast she almost dropped her drink "Stephan is headed this way" she was giddy because she knew Abby wanted Stephan and she was ready to see if a few drinks gave her red headed friend the courage she needed for tonight. Olivia looked over Quinn's shoulder and felt herself lick her lips. Stephan and some guy were headed straights towards them, but what made Olivia lick her lips was the guy behind Stephan. He was tall, handsome and he had some very nice shoulders. Olivia felt herself blush because as she was admiring him, he looked her right in the face and smirked. Quinn hugged Stephan and kind of pushed him towards Abby direction. Stephan didn't miss a beat "well hello ladies" he spoke as he hugged them and kissed them on their cheeks. "I thought you all were coming to the VIP area, we were waiting." Abby batted her eyes "We were coming, we weren't in a rush." Stephan took in the site of Abby. Damn she looks good, he thought in his head. Olivia smiled knowingly "so who's your friend?" Stephan turned and patted him on the shoulder "this is my buddy Fitz, we go way back. I invited him out tonight."

Fitz was so caught up in admiring Olivia's beauty from behind Stephan he was almost caught off guard when the introductions started.

"Abby, Quinn, and Olivia" Stephan introduced the girls to him. Fitz smiled "nice to meet you all." he shook their hands saving Olivia for last. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles before letting go of her hand. Olivia couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her, and said "Let's go upstairs since the gentleman came to get us." Quinn nodded and headed up as Abby and Olivia followed behind. They made sure to give their best walks as they took off and headed to the VIP area. Stephan grabbed Fitz "Damn tonight is going to be interesting" Fitz smirked as he watched Olivia walk up the stairs.

Once upstairs the partying really got started. Olivia, Abby, and Quinn were greeted by the site of Huck and Harrison. The girls were happy to see their friends. Harrison was the party animal and while Huck occasionally had a drink or two he would make sure the girls were safe. Especially Liv. As soon as they finished hugging each other Stephan and Fitz came back. Stephan sat next to Abby "hello love" she smiled "are you trying to work your charm?" Quinn went and sat between Huck and Harrison because she came to let loose tonight and she knew Harrison was down for the cause. Olivia slide over and made room for Fitz.

Fitz sat down "Hi"

She gave him a flirtatious smile "Hi"

Stephan waved towards the bar and signaled for drinks "drinks on me tonight ladies" the girls clapped and cheered. Stephan got up and bowed "Thank you, Thank you"

Olivia turned towards Fitz, her knee brushed up against his. "Are you single" she asked. As soon as she asked she felt herself get hot. She didn't know if the drinks were kicking in or if it was the look he was giving her.

"Yes, I am" he gave her a boyish smile.

"Good, I would hate to be flirting with you, only to be disappointed later"

She was so confident in the way that she was talking to him Fitz couldn't help but be even more attracted to her. Being this close to her he couldn't help but admire her beauty. "You are very beautiful" he said with a straight face, she blushed. "Thank you, you're not to bad looking yourself." Fitz smirked "oh I know you were checking me out downstairs." Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed.

The waitress came and took everyone's order for their drink. When the drinks came back Quinn, Huck and Harrison went to dance on the VIP floor area. Olivia looked over to see Stephan working his magic on Abby. She smiled, she hoped that Abby knew what she was getting into but she was a grown woman, she had made her decision to get with Stephan after she had found out he called his engagement off. Olivia was on her 4th drink and she was feeling a little buzzed, she grabbed Fitz hand "lets dance" Fitz stood up throwed back his glass of scotch and grabbed her hand to help her up and led them to the dance floor. They played WORK by Rihanna, Olivia loved this song. She grabbed Fitz and spun around him. He turned his head to the side so that he could watch her. Olivia danced around Fitz until she came back in front of him. He turned her around till her ass was grinding on him. Olivia moved her hips up and down and made circles while backing up into Fitz. Fitz was so turned on by her dancing; he kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her. Olivia smiled and just let him hold her for a sec; she turned around and looked at him. "I think you like me" and giggled like a school girl. It was most definitely Fitz who moved in and initiated the kiss. It was just a lingering peck but they both felt something. They smiled at each other. They began to dance. Olivia was the first to speak "do you always kiss a woman the first night you meet her?"

Fitz actually felt his ears getting hot "No…..I want to take you out."

Olivia eyes widened "how many drinks have you had tonight?"

"Only two"

"And you're already asking me out?"

"What can I say; I'm a man who knows what he wants"

"And what is that"

"A date so I can get to know you better"

Olivia liked that as soon as she asked a question, he immediately answered. She couldn't help herself "Give me your number"

"No"

She laughed "No?"

He grinned "I'm playing hard to get"

She rolled her eyes "you would be lucky to have me"

He looked at her "yes, I would be lucky to have you" she don't know why but she blushed and looked away when he said that. Maybe it was the look in his eyes.

He bent down so that he was in her ear "I wanted to ask for your number" his breath tickled her ear, she turned slightly so she could be in his ear "Go ahead" he heard the smile in her voice. Fitz pulls his phone out of his back pocket "May I have your number?" Olivia grabs his phone and puts her number in. He immediately sends her a text. Olivia had left her phone in her clutch. "I'll be sure to look at that when I get back to my purse."

They head back to the VIP area where everyone else was, holding hands.

After that night they were in constant contact with each other. It took a week before that actually had time for a date. Fitz made reservations at an Italian restaurant for the following Friday at 8.

They tried to hold off on knowing too much about each other before they had their date, but of course they wanted to know basic information about each other. Olivia learned that Fitz was really Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the 3rd and he was an executive at his family owned business. He was 30, no kids and he had a 3 bedroom condo. He exercised regularly but he didn't like to run.

Fitz learned that Olivia Carolyn Pope was a 24 year old Stylist, with dreams of her own brand on the run way. When she talked about her dreams and aspirations he knew she would reach her goals. He could tell she was dedicated and hard working, a very focused individual. She thought popcorn and wine belonged in a food group.

The day of the date came and Olivia was very nervous. It might be silly but she wanted to make a good impression. Although they had been texting and talking on the phone, they hadn't seen each other so she wanted to look her best. She went to the nail salon, hair salon and shopping. Back at home Olivia couldn't help but to try to swallow her nerves and start to get ready since she had her hair straightened for the date, she had to wrap it up while she bathed so that it could stay straight. Olivia bathed, and put on her black lace bra and panties to match. She wasn't planning on having sex with Fitz but just in case something happened she wanted to be prepared. They were two grown adults so if they had sex tonight it would be perfectly fine. Olivia had bought a tan high waist fitted skirt that stopped at her knees, with a black lace crop top and she wore her black heels that strapped up and came up the leg. She did her make up and let her hair down. She was ready. The time was 7, Fitz had texted and said that he would be there in 15 minutes.

Doorbell rings

She smiles to herself and she feels her heart beating a little faster. She opened the door. Fitz smiled at her and she smiled at him. She saw that he was wearing all black and looking devilishly handsome. His shirt was loose fitting but you could still his toned body underneath and not to mention he had a few buttons undone.

"Hi"

"Hi….would you like to come in for a sec?"

Fitz stepped in and grabbed her "You look absolutely stunning tonight, I am lucky man." Olivia looked up and shuddered under his gaze "Fitz" she whispered his name. This time it was her who leaned in for the kiss. This time it was more than a peck. It was like they had been lovers who hadn't seen each other in months. It was so much passion in this kiss, and she moaned as soon as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She broke away from him and placed her hand on his chest "we should go." she huffed tried to catch her breath.

The car ride was silent but it was a comfortable silence, and he held her hand the whole way. Once they had gotten to the restaurant and were seated, the waiter took their orders and left them to each other. Fitz grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. She blushed "you must really like holding hands"

"I really like holding your hand"

"Tuh, such a flirt!" she laughed

"It's the truth"

"So Mr. Grant, we are finally on our date"

Fitz was going to say something flirtatious but instead "I really enjoy talking to you" Olivia looked at him and said "are you always this straightforward"

Before Fitz could answer their wine and food was being brought to the table. They ate and had a pleasant conversation. Olivia liked the way that Fitz made her feel. It was the way he looked at her, the way he responded to her, how he didn't hesitate to give her affection now that they were together. By the end of the night Olivia was smiling from ear to ear and it was all thanks to Fitzgerald Grant.

After that Olivia and Fitz started to date. They both agreed that they wanted to take things slow. They each had their own reasons. Through the weekdays, they would call and Face Time each other, on weekends they would take turns taking the other out on a date. Olivia was a very independent woman of course she didn't mind being spoiled but she felt that she should do the same. Not that they were in a relationship but she knew things with him were on a different level. Olivia and Fitz dated for about 5 months before they decided it was time to take the next step. Friday night Olivia was working in her home office when she sent Fitz a text 'I want you to stay the weekend with me.' It wasn't a question. Up until now they had never stayed overnight with each other. Olivia was ready to have Fitz touch her.

'I would love to.'

'Great, see you tonight' she sent a kiss face emoji.

He sent one back.

That night Olivia set up a romantic dinner up for her and Fitz. She wanted this to be perfect. She set up candles all around the table area with red rose petals flowing from the door, to the table and also down the hall to her bedroom. In her bedroom she had rose petals trailing from her bathroom to her bed. She was going to give Fitz a bubble bath and have her way with him tonight. When Fitz arrived at her apartment around 9, she was more than ready to show him what he was in for. She opened the door and Fitz inhaled sharply. Here was Olivia dressed in a sheer lace dress and you could tell she didn't have on anything underneath.

"Are you trying to seduce me….cause its working" Fitz stepped in the door and grabbed her and pulled her close. He grabbed her ass and kissed her like he was starving for her touch. He swayed from side to side as he rubbed on her ass. Olivia moaned and sucked on his bottom lip. Fitz sounded like he was growling; before they got carried away she pulled away. She had a plan for tonight and she wanted to stick to it. Being in his arms was going to knock all that out of thee way. She giggled, grabbed his hand and led him towards the dinner table. Fitz finally took in his surroundings "Wow Liv, you didn't have to do all this, I would totally give it up before dinner."

She didn't say anything but led him to his seat. He watched as she walked into the kitchen and brought out their plates. Dinner was mostly eaten in silence because they both were so ready to feel the others body that they wanted to hurry up and eat so they could get to it. Without saying a word Olivia led Fitz to her bedroom she walked him to her bed "sit here for a sec" she walked towards her bathroom and began to run a bath. She wanted to bath with him and thankful her bathtub was big enough for them both. Once she ran the water and added thee bath bubbles she felt a little nervous. She was about to take a big step but she knew this was what she wanted. She went to get Fitz he was waiting on her. "Take off your shirt" she said as she leaned against her door frame.

He did as he was told. He got up and tossed his shirt to the side somewhere. She licked her lips; she knew he had to have an amazing body because he worked out 4 days out the week. She beckoned him with her index finger. Once he was within arm's reach he grabbed her and pulled her to him. All night he had wanted to rip this damn dress off of her and have his way with her. Fitz caressed her face "are you sure about this livvie"

"Yes, I want you to touch me" she said as she moved her face towards his palm so she could kiss it. She grabbed his hand and brought him to the bathroom. She unbuckled his belt and brought his body to hers. She slid her right hand down his chest while she held him close with her left. Fitz was enjoying letting her do what she wanted he knew he would have his turn. She placed light kisses on his chest. She knew he was enjoying it because she felt something poke her stomach. She slid his boxers off right along with his pants. "Get in" she waited until he was in before she pulled up her dress and took it off. She wanted him to see her. She wanted to show him confidently that she knew what she was doing and that she wanted him. He held out his hand for her to get in with him. Instead of having her back towards him she sat facing towards him making sure to put a little space between them. At first they sat there looking at each other, Fitz reached out and grabbed her by thee hand and the thigh.

"I don't want any space between us… I want you here livvie" he picked her up and sat her on his legs she leaned into him so that she could be touching him without straddling his erection. "You don't have to rush this but I do want to hold you...I think it is very sweet that you did all this for me." Fitz smiled down at her, and she lost it. She slid up his leg till she was sitting on top of his dick. She felt it twitch but she made sure not to sit on him to hard. She grabbed his face and kissed him. She sent him so much passion thru this kiss and he matched her peck for peck, nip for nip, suck for suck, they didn't break apart till they needed air. Breathing heavily she looked at him through hooded eyes. She was at her point and she knew he was to. She went to his ear "Take me to bed."

Fitz stood up with her in his arms. Damn he's strong she thought in her head. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he got out. He put her on the bathroom counter and got a towel and dried them off. This time he grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulders and smacked her on thee ass. He laid her down on her bed and hovered over her. Fitz wanted to fuck her so badly but he also wanted to show her that their first time together was something to remember and that it was more than a quick fuck. He kissed her shoulder ,then he started to make a trail from her breast to her stomach , to her hips, to her thighs, to her legs, as he was kissing her he was caressing her hip. Making small circles then making big circles, it was driving her crazy she couldn't contain her moans. He had found one of her sensitive spots. "Fitz" you breathy way she called his name turned him on. He spreaded her legs and he came up between them; he needed to see her reaction. Fitz slides his middle finger down the lips of her pussy. She looked at him with anticipation. He licked his lips. He bent down near her face and kissed thee side of her jaw. He watched her as he slid one finger between her folds, she sucked in a breath and arched her back, he added another, she moaned again and again. Fitz was so turned with her responsiveness. He played with her pussy and he thumbed her clitoris. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her in close to him, so that their noses were touching and he could feel her breath every time she moaned. Fitz wanted to look into her eyes as he pleasured her.

"Fitz…..yes…..yes….yes" she rolled her eyes to the back of her head, the things he was doing to her was setting her body on fire. But he didn't let her finish. She let out a whimper when she felt him pull away from her. It all went out the window when she saw him get back between her legs. It was at this moment she knew he was finna lick her soul away. Fitz gave her a smirk before he kissed her lips. He grabbed her right leg and put it over his shoulder while he held down her left leg. He wanted no distraction and once he started he wasn't going to stop till she came. He French kissed her pussy and she fell back on the bed. Fitz gave a long lick from the bottom to the top of her pussy. He spreaded her lips and went right for her clit. He knew that was where the most pleasure was going to come from and he wasted no time. He licked and sucked on Olivia's pussy, he was a man with an appetite and he was here to eat.

"Shit…..shit…ah…fuck…ah" Olivia was in heaven. She grabbed her breast and arched her back. She was being licked in all the right places and her body was distraught from all this pleasure. Her stomach was so tight, if he wouldn't have been holding her legs she would have squished his head and squirmed away. It got to the point where she was feeling pressure and she knew she was finna cum.

"fitz….fitz….mmmmmmmmmmmmaaahhhhhh" she felt her leg come up but he was still holding her and licking her thru, he pushed her leg up and was licking up the mess he made thru a new angle. "Fuck!" she was sweating and she knew this was only the beginning.

Fitz made his way back up Olivia's body kissing her, which in turn made her squirm under his touch. She felt the smirk and thee smug look before she saw his face. She had caught her breath and was ready for war when he grabbed both her hands and placed them above her head. He positioned himself at her opening, then he laid down on her with the support of his arms, he scooped her up so that their bodies were touching and he was supporting both of them. He looked at her and she gave him thee okay. Fitz slid in deep. She couldn't do nothing but roll her eyes and whimper.

"Fuck Liv"

She placed one hand behind his head, dragging her nails along the back of his neck while her other hand was on shoulder. Fitz set thee speed that they would go. He started off slow giving her time to adjust to his size then he picked up his speed. He was breathing heavily and moaning in her ear and it was like music to her. To know that she was giving him such a hard time sent her over the moon. She knew her clenching her walls around his dick was also sending him up a wall. "Shit" he kissed her face, and then he kissed her on the lips. She reached behind him and pulled him in even further she wanted a little revenge. He slowed down and long stroked her.

He was moaning against her mouth and her kisses "livvie baby….sweet baby" he knew he was close. He stopped but was still inside her. He raised her left leg from underneath him and flipped her over and fucked her doggy style. It was a whole new world for her, she couldn't help but to cry out "Fitz…..Fitz…Fitz….oh fuck…..yes…..yes" they both were close….he was trying to make sure she got hers before he caught his. Fitz was reaching a new spot in Olivia when she tensed up and came hard. It was like she set his off because as soon as she came so did he. He rammed into her hard as he rode it out. He grunted and fell on top of her. He kissed her back and slid out of her. She rolled over so they could lay facing each other. "Wow" she was about to say more when he reached over and grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Fitz it's hot"

"So, we gotta cuddle" she huffed and lay there, happy that he wanted to cuddle. They fell asleep. That whole weekend was a nonstop sexcapade for them. They mirrored each other's passion. Olivia had never felt so sexually pleased by a man before. Not only was Fitz a good lover but he made sure to be attentive and considerate as well. Most men don't care about thee woman orgasm but not Fitz. He made sure she got off at least twice whenever they had sex. That weekend honestly changed things for Olivia. 1. It made her aware of something she was trying to hide and 2. It made her a little insecure.

She knew that she had feelings for Fitz. Feelings that she tried hard to not act on. She was younger than him; although he was 30 he had more experience than her. She knew she was falling in love but she honestly didn't want to mess things up. She felt like he cared for her, but then her insecurities would come in and say 'he's a good man, he could be like this with anyone, are we even exclusively dating?' For Olivia thee answer was yes. She had not accepted dates or advances from anyone since her first date with Fitz. They never talked about it. She didn't want to run him off if he wasn't ready for commitment. And it was not thee sex that had her wanting to commit. Fitz was a great man. He was so attentive, masculine, charming; he really was a great catch. That's why she had started to feel insecure why would he be 30 and single? And by no means was she an insecure woman! That's why it drove her crazy that he could even make her feel that way. How dare he come into her life and change her world? How dare he make her a foolish girl, worried about a man? How dare he give her everything she ever wanted in a man? The audacity! No. Not Olivia Carolyn Pope! She would not be a fool in love. She needed to take charge and she needed to do it quick.

Fitz knew he was a man in love. He didn't question it, nor did he try to fight it. Fitz was in love with an incredible woman, and he knew it. That weekend for Fitz opened his eyes. He knew Olivia was private, and had her walls up. But he slowly took his time to break them down. He felt that after this weekend he could ask her to be his girlfriend. If he was honest with himself after their first date he would have asked her, but he knew she was not one who could be rushed. He wanted to take his time and woe her. He wanted her to open up and give herself to him. He had not been dating anyone since he took her out. He made sure to cut off any ties he had with the women before her. Olivia was it for him. He knew she was thee one. She may be young but he knew she was the love of his life. This was the woman he wanted to be with. He wanted to wake up next to Olivia Pope for the rest of his life. Fitz was not a foolish man, nor was he a fool to rush into anything. Saying that someone is the love of your life is not a simple and easy thing. Olivia was in his heart. No woman ever made him feel the way that she does. Olivia makes him want to be a better man. She makes him want to cater to her every wish and need. He would do anything to make her smile. She brings him joy and peace that he never had before. He finds himself always wanting to be around her, to hold her in his arms and never let go. It's not that he is an affectionate person, she makes him be. She makes him a better man, she pushes and encourages him. He would do any and everything for Olivia.

Two weeks later

At the moment Olivia was still kind of holding back from him so he decided he would handle her insecurities before asking her to be his girlfriend. Fitz didn't want any obstacle in the way, he didn't want her to doubt what they shared was real. He also felt that it was time to tell Olivia something he had been keeping from her. He only hoped that it wouldn't ruin them before they could even start. Two weeks had come and gone and Fitz had still not told Olivia what he needed to. Every time he was about to he got nervous and clammed up. How was he supposed to tell her that he had been married or 9 years and divorced for 1? The reason he didn't tell Olivia was because he honestly had put it behind him. It wasn't important and he felt that it was never a right time to tell her because he was trying to show her how much he cared about her instead of just telling her. Anybody could say they cared about you; he was more of a showing person.

It was one of those rare Saturdays where he came in to work. Olivia came to his place last night, and he was in a hurry to finish his work so that he could hurry back to her. He hated he had to slip away from her warm embrace. How she wrapped her petite body around his. A knock on Fitz office door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in" it was his weekend secretary, she was new. His Weekday secretary had just had a baby so he hired someone else to help fill in her spot. "Mr. Grant, your wife is here to see you" Fitz looked up from his work before he could tell her that he didn't have a wife Mellie Grant walked through his doors. His secretary left, figuring they would want some privacy. To say that Fitz was shocked was an understatement. He had not seen his ex wife in 2 years. She had left him and took a year to sign the divorce papers. So what the fuck was she doing here now? "Mellie" he knew his face was frowned up because she tilted her head and said "Now Fitzgerald Grant is that really how you're going to greet me after all this time?" she smiled so sweetly but Fitz knew his ex wife, that shit was fake as fuck.

Olivia woke up to the smell of Fitz, she hugged thee pillow and inhaled deeply , she rolled around in his king size bed, but she quickly got up because she missed the other body who was suppose to be there. She walked to his kitchen but he wasn't there, she spotted breakfast and a note on the kitchen island.

'Sorry Livvie, had to go to work for a couple hours should be back before 1.'

She saw that it was almost lunch time, she smiled to herself. She was going to take Fitz some lunch and maybe have office sex, because let's face it who wouldn't want that.

Olivia made her way to Fitz workplace. It was only 10 minutes away from his apartment, he had showed her where it was the first time she came over. As soon as she walked in she was immediately greeted by a secretary "Hello, how can I help you today?" she was friendly Olivia noted "Yes, is Mr. Grant in….the son….. I brought him some lunch." she said as she held up thee take out bags in her hand. Olivia noticed that thee secretary had a 'oh shit' type of look so Olivia said "are you ok?" and eyed her.

The secretary looked nervous "You're here for Mr. Grant….the son right?"

"Yes….is there a problem?" Olivia was starting to get irritated. She clearly had just said who she was here for.

"No ma'am ….I don't mean to be rude but you seem to be around my age so I hope you won't take this personal…Mr. Grant is in there with his wife right now…I don't know what you guys have going on but come back later I'm sure you don't want to be seen by her."

To say that Olivia was shocked would be an understatement. She felt her stomach tighten up she winced from the pain. "I'm sorry, did you say wife?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Yes, Mr. Grant's wife came in 30 minutes ago; I don't know how long she's going to be here so you might want to leave." Thee secretary spoke softly she honestly just started working here; she didn't know Mr. Grant had a wife let alone a young girlfriend.

Olivia took a deep breath to try to calm herself. She had two options. 1. Barge into his office and demand an explanation or 2. Quietly leave and deal with this later. She chooses option 2 because as much as she wanted to go in there and slap thee fuck out of Fitz she did not want to further embarrass herself. This was a workplace she wouldn't do this here. So she set her shoulders back gave thee secretary thee lunch that was meant for her and Fitz and left. Olivia strutted outside the building and tried her best to not let the tears that were in her eyes fall. 'I was such a fool. Damnit I knew he was too good to be true. How could I be so stupid?' Olivia went home not back to Fitz place. She needed a nice warm bath and bottle of wine.

Olivia woke up from her nap to somebody beating on her door. She sat up in her bed and grabbed her phone. She had 10 missed phone calls and 6 messages all from Fitz.

'Liv, where are you?'

'Are you working?'

'Livvie Call me'

'Baby can you please call me'

'I'm headed to your place NOW!'

'IF YOU ARE INSIDE OPEN THEE DOOR NOW LIV'

And the way that someone was knocking on her door she could tell it had to be him as well. She put her phone down and went to her door but she didn't open it. She stood there; arms across her chest listening to him knock on the door. He stayed there a good 10 minutes and left. She went and grabbed her favorite wine glass. She had wanted to open the doorbell she just couldn't make herself move.

It had been a week since Olivia last saw Fitz. He had called her that day she left his place and asked where she was. She kept her voice steady and lied like she had been called away to style a photo shoot for one of her regular clients. He told her he understood and to come back over whenever she was finished. He said he had something important to tell her, when she asked what it was, he said it was a conversation that was meant to be held in person. For a whole week straight Olivia put off seeing Fitz. She couldn't stomach what she thought that conversation was going to be about. Let alone even see him. Fitz would Face Time her she wouldn't answer, he would call she wouldn't answer. He texted her, she half assed responded. He came by her apartment 3 times, she wouldn't let him in. Work was her excuse every time.

Fitz had had enough. He knew Olivia was avoiding him and he wanted to know why. A whole damn week and he hasn't seen her, touched her, he was at his fucking limit. He was pissed that she was acting this way. If he did something instead of running away she should have talked to him. So here he was outside her door ready to break it down. He knew she was in there because he had Stephan call Abby to see if she had any work today. Fitz grabbed his phone and sent her a message 'I'm not leaving until you open this damn door Olivia'

'I'm not leaving until you open this damn door Olivia' she sighed and put her phone down. She knew they were going to have this conversation. So she drank two glasses of wine and went to the door. She put her hand on the locks, took a deep breath and opened the door. She let him walk in, she closed and locked the door and just stood there for a second before she turned and faced him. When she finally looked at him, to say that he was pissed would be too nice of a statement. He was livid. Olivia had never seen Fitz this mad before. She knew he wouldn't ever hurt her, she wasn't worried.

"You want to tell me what the fuck is going on Olivia?" she knew he was angry because he only calls her Liv or Livvie. "You want to tell me why it's been a fucking week since I seen you, let alone had a decent conversation with you…" she took a deep breath and walked towards him but she kept space between them because she didn't want him to touch her. She knew she would crumble if he did.

"You have a wife"

Fitz scuffed at her "is that what this is about"

"Excuse me" she looked at him like he had two heads.

"Ex-wife"

"What"

"I have an ex-wife" he said looking directly in her eyes, so that she would know he wasn't lying. He moved in.

"Bullshit…if you had an ex wife you could have told me that" She stepped back.

"I was going to tell you but I had to be sure you were all in… why would I tell you if this wasn't something we were taking to the next level…honestly it wasn't something I'm proud to tell people that I have a failed marriage"

She wanted to believe him, but she couldn't be a fool "Why was she at your office?" he honestly looked surprised that she asked that.

"I don't want talk about that" he tried to brush it off; they were already arguing he didn't want to add more fuel to the flame.

She nodded her head "ok, well this conversation is over…you need to leave" he moved towards her and grabbed her. She let him stop her movements but only cause she wanted to feel his touch, even if it was for a split second. He grabbed her face in his left hand "livvie look at me" his baritone voice made her knees weak. Damn she wanted to kiss him. She had been without his touch and it felt sinfully good to be within his warmth. But no, he fucked up majorly. She wouldn't let him back in. She pushed him away and walked off.

"You need to go…."

"Liv"

"I don't want to see you….

"Liv"

"I don't want anything to do with you …I can't believe I let myself fall for you like a damn fool…..I wait for you….I watch for you…my whole life has become you…you own me…you control me….I being to you"

"Would you shut up and let me talk" Fitz yelled at her. She became quiet.

"How dare you?…how dare you act as if I'm some sleazy dirt bag that had an affair with you…how dare you act as if I have not been showing you my love. You own me. You control me. I love you. I'm in love with you. You are the love of my life. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without you. I can't sleep without you. I wait for you. I watch for you. I exist for you. I belong to you. We are in this together , or at least that's what I thought."

Olivia was crying she wanted to run into Fitz arms and let him hold her. This man just confessed to feeling the same way as she did, if not even more. Fitz was in love with her. She was so over joyed and stunned that all she could do was cry.

Fitz on the other hand was exhausted. He had no idea that he was going to confess his feelings like that. Something in him clicked and he laid it out there for her. He was so mad at her. How could she not see that he loved her? He thought he did everything as a man to reassure her. But here they were dealing with her doubts of his love. She should have trusted him. He was still upset so he wanted to leave. He didn't want to see her cry. He needed to give her a chance to think and he didn't want his presence to interfere. He wanted Olivia to come to him on her own. He walked to her and embraced her, kissed her lips and then her forehead.

"I'm going to give you time to process everything that I said tonight. You don't have to tell me you love me just because I said it first. I know my feelings and I know what I want. Come to me when you are ready." And then he left without looking back.

Olivia fell to the ground. She felt so heavy and yet she felt free. The man that she was in love with told her his truest feelings, but yet he still was hiding something about his ex wife. What was she to do? She wanted to run after him and tell him how she much she loved him and needed him, but she couldn't move. She couldn't move because he didn't tell her why his ex-wife had showed up. That confession was all thee reassurance she needed but yet here she was still doubting him.

Back to the present time

That was two weeks ago. The last time she had seen or heard from Fitz. True to his word he gave her space and time so that she could think without his presence. It was the worst two weeks of Olivia's life. She couldn't sleep, barely ate, and didn't have any inspiration for work. Abby and Quinn came to check on her daily but she just didn't feel well. She was literally heartbroken. She kept replaying that night over and over in her head. Fitz always catered to her. He always put her first. She knew what kind of man he was. She knew she would have to make the first move at fixing them. So here she was now at 2am about to knock on Fitz door. She doesn't what posed her but she couldn't take it anymore. She needed him. She needed to see him, feel him, and let him know that she wanted a life with him. She pulled out her phone from her trench coat and dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring "Hi"

She wanted to cry. "Hi" That one word. That simple yet beautiful word. "Are you busy?"

"At 2am on a Friday night…no I'm at home"

She took a breath, it was now or never "I'm outside your door." She had to hold in her laugh because she heard him jump up, and she knew he was running to her. She hung up. He opened the door. He grabbed her so fast she almost tripped in her heels. He slammed and locked his door before she could speak; His mouth came crashing down on hers. She shuddered in his embrace. He was shirtless with only his boxers on. As they were kissing both fighting to prove themselves. He picked her up and made his way to his bedroom. They had yet to come up for air. Both afraid to break away. Fitz led them to his bed and laid her down, he was about to open her coat when she broke away from the kiss. "Wait" she huffed trying to catch her breath. He helped her sit up, they looked at one another and they knew. They knew that they missed each other and after tonight they would never be apart again. They looked at each other taking in the others appearance. They both were not sleeping. Bags and dark circles gave it away.

Olivia spoke first. "I came here tonight for you. I came to show you that I will come to you. I came to show you that you are my person." Before he could speak Olivia stood up and guided Fitz to his bed she stood in front of him and took off her trench coat. Underneath she wore a white lace bra and panties set. "I came to make love to you Fitz." she said as her trench coat hit the floor. Fitz mouth went dry, never had he been so turned on. Olivia came to him and was ready to bear her soul to him. Olivia climbed on top of Fitz lap and pushed him till he was lying down. She lay on top of him; he wrapped his arms around her. Fitz right hand was rubbing olive's spine while his left hand rested on her ass. Olivia kissed Fitz ever so softly. She was trying to show him that she could do what he did for her. Olivia started trailing kisses all across Fitz chest. She grabbed his arms from around her "keep your arms above your head." she said in a sexy yet stern voice. Fitz smirked, he was looking forward to whatever his livvie was about to do.

She licked his nipples and stuck her hand in his boxers. She grabbed him and started pumping. Fitz moaned , he pulled her up against him so that she could look in his face "Livvie" She laid her head on his shoulder "I'm sorry baby…I was insecure about us and I almost let you get away. Please forgive me." she kissed his face and then she licked his neck and started sucking on it. Fitz heard her but he damn sure wasn't listening. How the hell was he suppose to concentrate when she was jacking him off, not to mention she had found his spot on his neck. Olivia wasn't playing fair. She got up because she was ready for what was next. She kissed him on the lips, sucked on his bottom lip and then she made her way down. She pulled off his boxers and grabbed his dick. Up until now she never gave Fitz head, tonight she was ready. Fitz bit his lip, he never asked Liv forehead because he felt like it was something she should do if and when she was ready. Olivia kissed Fitz tip and licked thee sides of his dick. She came back to the head and placed him in her mouth. She started off by swirling her tongue around his head. She heard him grunt so she took it further. She started to ease him in more and more. Making sure to breathe and not get chocked in the process. Once she got in him fully she started to bob her head and suck in her jaws. She heard him curse and couldn't help but to smile. She pulled him out her mouth a little so that she could jack him off and suck his dick at the same time.

Fitz was losing his mind. His sweet baby was sucking his dick. Her wet mouth and tongue was on his dick. It was sending him into overdrive. Fitz couldn't help thee moan that came out when she went all the way down. He had to see it for his own eyes. He leaned up and saw Olivia with his whole dick in her mouth. The area at the top she was hitting had him moaning and calling her name. Olivia didn't stop sucking until she felt him tense up and spill his semen in her mouth. She licked and stalled it all. Fitz groaned and picked her up. She smiled triumphantly. "That's not the end baby" she was now straddling him, he sat up so he could take her bra off. As soon as her bra was off he attacked her left nipple while squeezing thee right. Olivia half laughed and half moaned at his little act of revenge. She grabbed him and brought him even closer. She grabbed the back of his neck and ran her fingers thru his hair. She moaned loudly, Fitz sucking on her nipple was making her so wet she just knew her panties were soaked. Hell she could feel it.

She grabbed Fitz left hand and brought it to the outside of her panties. She rubbed up against his hand, indicating that she wanted him to please her. Her pussy was throbbing and she needs to feel him. Fitz obliged. He slipped her panties to the side and inserted two fingers for her. "Ahhh shit" Olivia hissed and thru her head back. Fitz thick fingers were rubbing the inside of her walls, giving her aching pussy thee relief it needed. After rocking on his hand Olivia was ready. She needed more than just his fingers. She pushed Fitz away and stood up; she was trying to take off her panties when Fitz decides he wanted to taste her. Olivia was caught off guard when Fitz grabbed her as she was sliding out her panties. She looked down at him "Walk up so that you can grab the headboard" she bite her lip. Although she was ready for thee dick, how could she turn down some head. She walked up the king size bed as Fitz slid back. He grabbed her left leg and placed it above his shoulder, she grabbed the headboard. As soon as she did Fitz started kissing her thigh he pulled her down so that she was sitting on shoulder/chest with the support of her other leg and the headboard. Fitz licked her clit mercilessly and slides his index and middle finger between her slick folds.

"Ahhh…..fuck…fuck…..fuck" Olivia was screaming. Every time Fitz ate her pussy it was like a different experience. She banged her hand against Fitz wall. Thankful that he lived in a condo meaning his neighbors wouldn't hear this.

"Ahhh baby…..doesn't stop…please….ahhh…..doesn't stop" Fitz loved Olivia's responsiveness. She never had a problem voicing her pleasure and he enjoyed every bit of it. He could tell she was close he felt her leg buck but he wasn't about to stop until she came. It didn't take long; Olivia screamed his name and banged her hand on the wall. Fitz licked her clean which earned her another scream since she was still sensitive after her orgasm. Fitz pulled Olivia down so that she was in his lap. Fitz grabbed her face and kissed her so she could taste herself on his lips. Olivia kissed and sucked Fitz lips tasting and getting turned on by this. She pulled away so that she could look at him. She gave him a peck and then pushed him down so that she could ride him. Olivia grabbed his dick and slowly eased onto him. They both let out moans at contact.

Olivia positioned herself so that she was on her legs and feet. She began to bounce on Fitz and as she did so he lay back so he could fully enjoy the view and thee pleasure. Olivia bounced up and down, tidies shaking and hair bouncing as she went, she thru her head back moaning at the pleasure she was getting from this. She heard Fitz as well but she was so caught up in her own pleasure she wasn't really paying him attention. She came first, her body trembled but she slowed down and rode it thru. She was exhausted but she had to please her man. She started to ride Fitz. She lay down on top of him, grabbed his hands and placed them on her back. She got in his ear so that she could make love to him with her words. These words were important and she was pleasing him she wanted to say them.

She was riding him and Fitz knew it wouldn't be long before he came. He wasn't really trying to call out her name but he couldn't help it nor could he help thee moans and grunts that came out. Hell he even had his eyes closed because it felt so good. He felt Olivia move down to his ear "I love you" she moaned out heavily to him. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Here she was riding his dick and had just confessed. Damn if they weren't making love already he would most definitely fuck her senseless. She kissed him and brought her arms around his head.

"I love you" kiss

"So much" kiss

"I love you" kiss.

Her breathy words, the look of love in her eyes and thee pleasure from sex on her face sent him over. He held her still and pumped upwards as he came. They collapsed together. After they caught their breath, Olivia got off of him and lay next to him, facing him. She placed her right hand on his face and ran her thumb along his jaw. "I don't need to know why she came back. You love me. I need to trust you and let you love me."

Fitz grabbed her hand kissed it and said. "She came back to apologize and ask for my forgiveness for ruining our marriage. The only reason I didn't want to talk about it then was because I didn't want you to think that I was making up with her and leaving you. I need you to trust me and to not run away from me whenever we have a problem, or a disagreement. Olivia I want to be with you, only you. I want to ask you to be my girlfriend, even though that's not enough for me. Let me make it clear to you that I will ask you to marry me. It won't be now because there are things we need to work on but I promise you I am not going anywhere, you are my life."

"Fitz" she whispered as she started to cry. "I want to work on us. I want a life with you and I'm willing to be everything you need me to be. I love you, I need you and I don't want to ever lose you." he pulled her to him kissed her forehead and laid her on his chest.

"We are going to work on building a life together livvie, and it's going to be great." he squeezed her close.

"And it's going to be great." she rose up and kissed him. The man of her dreams, she would follow his lead and walk thru this life together side by side.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
